


"Do You Have A Crush On Him?"

by GoodbyeBlueMonday



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Crush, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouri's date left a magazine by the toilet last time she was over; Yuuri decides to give it a look.</p><p>[Originally a 2-chapter fic, but decided it worked better as a one-shot. Rated T for the implied awkward boner, but otherwise G.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do You Have A Crush On Him?"

Yuuri's brother had just had a date over. A girl. Yuuri still couldn't get over the idea of his brother bringing girls home, even though he should be used to it by now, with how old Shouri was. "At the age to begin looking for a wife," his mom had said dreamily over breakfast the other day, which caused Yuuri to make a face.

"You should talk! You're already engaged!" she'd said.

"And I don't want to be!" Yuuri had replied.

It was true. He really didn't want to be engaged to Wolfram, although he still hadn't learned how to get out of the situation without hurting Wolfram's feelings too much. It didn't help that Yuuri wasn't sure what he wanted. Maybe it would be easier to just talk himself into liking Wolfram that way?

Yuuri had figured out not long ago that perhaps everyone was right that he wasn't into girls like he kept saying. He saw the way that Ken's eyes went wide when they'd go to the beach and see all those girls in bikinis. To Yuuri, there was no difference from how they looked with anyone else on the beach. He supposed that they looked nice, but he got no rise out of the breasts and butts and all that exposed skin that made Ken gush.

Yuuri also recalled when his brother had brought him a pornographic movie, secretly, late at night, around Yuuri's 16th birthday. His brother had clearly gotten...something...from it...Yuuri didn't like to think of his brother getting those kinds of thoughts. But that had been clear that night that that was on his mind, and try as Yuuri might to get excited from it, all he  could feel was disgust.

It reminded him of the times he'd been in crowds of other Mazoku and been swamped by beautiful women, with bounching breasts as they grabbed at him. He was sure if he were Ken or his brother, it would have been a dream come true. But Yuuri had just called out to Conrad to rescue him, wanting nothing more than to be pulled away from harm, against that strong, sure chest...

He felt a blush slam into his face. Where did that come from?  _Why do I always feel embarrassed when I think of Conrad out of nowhere?_

Yuuri was so confused. He ran to the bathroom to hide his red face before anyone in the house could see.

* * *

Shouri's date had left, but she'd left something behind, Yuuri quickly saw as he approached the toilet. As he did his business, he noticed a magazine sitting on the back of it, and picked it up. Anything to get his mind off of...everything.

The cover had a perky idol singer on it, posing with a microphone, and something about trying to capture her make-up tips. Another headline screamed "Top 40 Fashion Trends For Fall!" Yuuri didn't care about any of that. Heck, he probably didn't care about  _anything_ in this magazine, but considered flipping to the idol singer's interview just to distract himself. But then he noticed, below the headline about tips for losing weight, another headline that had been circled in blue permanent marker:

"DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM? TAKE THIS QUIZ TO FIND OUT!"

Yuuri snickered. Had his brother's new...girlfriend?...taken the quiz to find out her feelings for Shouri? As much as he was weirded out  by  _anyone_ thinking of Shouri that way, Yuuri's curiosity - and desire for a distraction - got the better of him, and he flicked to page 52 to see if the new girl had filled out the quiz. Sure enough, she had circled a bunch of options, with the end result of "TOTALLY CRUSHING!" He laughed louder this time. Of course she was. Yuuri was pretty clueless when it came to these things, but even he could tell from the way she giggled at all of Shouri's jokes...even the  _really_ bad ones...and grabbed at his arm whenever she could.

Thinking of bad jokes just reminded Yuuri of his knight, though, and he felt himself turn red again. Well. This wasn't distracting him as well as he'd hoped.

Maybe it was just harder to realize feelings when they were your own. Maybe that's why Shouri's date had needed the quiz. It was like having food between your teeth, or something. You can't see it on yourself, but everyone else around you can.

Did Yuuri have food in his teeth? Did he have feelings everyone could see except him?

Maybe that was why Wolfram kept insisting that Yuuri returned his feelings. Maybe Yuuri really  _did_ feel something for him, and just hadn't realized it yet. His stomach twisted unpleasantly at the thought, but maybe that was the feeling.

Yuuri looked back at the magazine in his hand.

* * *

Question 1: Do you ever find yourself thinking about him out of nowhere? Are you reminded of him by little, random things?

Yuuri thought about this long and hard. It's true, he sometimes found his thoughts wandering to Wolfram suddenly, but it was usually when he was reminded of their engagement. It wasn't  _that_ weird to think of your fiancé when people brought up marriage and engagements, was it? And even when his mother had talked about Shouri getting married, Yuuri hadn't been reminded of Wolfram until she mentioned Yuuri's engagement point-blank. So that was a no, then.

Was there anyone else he thought of like that, though?

Yuuri remembered how his thoughts had turned to Conrad and his bad puns just by remembering his brother's date laughing at Shouri's jokes. Yuuri's face flushed again. In fact, he realized, a lot of things reminded him of Conrad...horses, running, even playing baseball with his team at school would remind him sometimes of his practice sessions with Conrad. He went to the zoo and saw the lions, and was reminded of Conrad's nickname, the Lion of Ruttenberg. Even without a trigger, Yuuri's thoughts would sometimes just drift, like a magnet, to Conrad's face and his soft, soothing voice.

Yuuri was turning redder by the moment.  _Next question..._

Question 2: Do you feel anxious or nervous around him? Or, alternately, do you feel extraordinarily happy, like all is right with the world?

Oh, Yuuri felt nervous around Wolfram. But who wouldn't? Wolfram was always chasing him around, stalking him, accusing him of flirting with everyone Yuuri so much as glanced at or gave a few kind words. He kept Yuuri constantly on-edge. While he couldn't know for sure, Yuuri had a feeling that wasn't the kind of nervousness the quiz meant. So he thought about the second question.

No, Yuuri definitely didn't feel like "all was right with the world" when he was around Wolfram. But with anyone else? ...Yuuri realized slowly that that was exactly how he always felt when he went on his morning runs with Conrad, or in batting practice with him. Or, really, just  _being_ with him in _any_ way. Yuuri's spirits just lifted whenever he was around his knight, and especially when Conrad smiled at him. Yuuri couldn't help but smile back. And whenever Conrad had rescued him, he felt so  _peaceful_ in his arms...

Question 3: Do you ever find yourself coming up with excuses to spend time around him or see him? Like walking by his locker at school?

Yuuri would never do that with Wolfram. Wolfram seemed to do that with him, which made sense - even Yuuri had no doubt of his fiancé's feelings, Wolfram made sure  _no one_ did - but Yuuri tried to get  _away_ from Wolfram and his green-eyed monster if anything. No, he would  _never_ seek out Wolfram on purpose. Why would he want to do that? He didn't like getting yelled at and accused of flirting with everyone! Nope, definitely  _not_ true with Wolfram.

But Yuuri  _did_ realize how he always knew where Conrad was going to be during a typical day. He knew whether he could find him outside sparring with Josak, or in the stables tending to his horse, and Yuuri often found his feet taking him to wherever Conrad was when he had some free time.

Yuuri also realized that whenever Conrad did his mid-morning sparring with Josak, it was right under the big window of the room where Yuuri had his history lessons. Gunter had mentioned, once or twice, that it was strange that they had moved so much closer to the castle. They used to do it a bit further away from the castle, over behind the stables where the two knights docked their horses. They'd only changed when Yuuri had started having his lessons there...

He could feel his blush returning, ever more forceful now, as his face grew hotter. Did this mean...did this all  _really_ mean?...

He nearly jumped when he heard banging on the bathroom door. "Yuuri, are you getting out soon?" Shouri called in, frustrated.

Yuuri flushed even more, but this time it was an embarrassed flush. "I'll be out in a minute, brother, I just really had to go!" he yelled. Okay, there were only two more questions. Hopefully he could finish up in time...

Question 4: Do you ever imagine what it would be like to touch him? Or what it would be like if he touched you, kissed you?

Yuuri knew he didn't even have to think about Wolfram here. He didn't need to imagine it; his fiancé was always trying to get Yuuri to touch him, sidling up to him in the bed they shared, and it just made feel Yuuri uncomfortable and cornered. Instead, his mind went immediately to Conrad. Yuuri had touched him many times, when Conrad was holding Yuuri in his arms to protect him from enemies, or when Yuuri had his arms around Conrad when he was riding his horse with him. He knew how it felt to touch Conrad, and while he'd never taken the time out to picture  _more_ of that touching in his mind, Yuuri decided that in the privacy of the bathroom, it wasn't a bad time to try...

He imagined Conrad with his shirt off, as Yuuri had seen on more than one occasion when Conrad was tending to his horses...a sight which, on remembering, immediately had Yuuri turning red again. He imagined running his hands up those strong abs and that hard chest, to twine them around Conrad's neck, and his knight reaching his own hands up to Yuuri's face to cup it and press his lips to Yuuri's... the young Maoh wasn't just red in his face now, he knew. He felt hot all over, and was even starting to pant. He looked down, and...oh God. 

It was clear as day. Yuuri had a crush on Conrad Weller, his knight, his protector, his dearest friend and confidante.

Now what was he going to do about it?

Yuuri heard pounding on the door. "Come _on_ , Yuu-chan!"

Well, maybe flush the toilet and get out of the bathroom, for starters.

Of course, when he flushed it, it was clear that he wasn't going to be getting out the normal way. Yuuri hoped by the way he yelped as he was pulled through the toilet and into the other world, that it was clear to his brother that the room was free.

As he was sucked into the other world, Yuuri realized he hadn't lost his grip on the magazine. Well, he supposed he was going to get a chance to read that final question after all...

* * *

Yuuri surfaced in a pond not terribly far from the castle. He was wet, and the magazine was sopping, too - but Yuuri saw to his relief that he could still read the text of the quiz pages. As he glanced at it, he felt strong arms lift him out of the pond. Strong arms he knew all too well, and Yuuri could feel his face reddening again.

"Yuuri?" Conrad Weller asked as he helped Yuuri out of the water.

Yuuri couldn't get his blush under control, but he had enough frame of mind to realize what Conrad had just done. "You remembered," he stammered. "You...didn't call me...your Majesty..."

"Of course, Yuuri," Conrad said as he smiled at Yuuri and wiped some of the water from his face. As usual, there was no explanation; Conrad just did whatever he thought would please his King, with no rhyme or reason. But those eyes Yuuri longed for suddenly went wide with concern.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Conrad asked as he examined Yuuri's face. "You're red. Are you sick?" He put his hand to Yuuri's forehead.

"No...I..." And that made nothing better, as Yuuri's blush deepended.

"Are you sure?" Conrad then noticed what Yuuri had carried with him. "Hmmm, what's this?" he asked, curiously, as he turned to look at the magazine. "Something from your world?" Conrad smirked as he looked over it. "I didn't think you'd be interested in these kinds of publications, Yuuri."

Yuuri grabbed at it. "I'm not...not usually... Shouri's girlfriend..." In his confusion, he realized he'd missed something big. "You can read Japanese?"

Conrad chuckled. "I lived there for a long while, Yuuri, while I was delivering Julia's soul to you. I had to support myself somehow." He handed it back to Yuuri and then helped the Maoh onto his horse.

"Come. We will get you dried off, and then we can talk about it," Conrad said as Yuuri tightened his arms around the knight, burying his nose in that back he loved so much, inhaling Conrad's scent as they rode off.

Yuuri had a feeling he knew what he wanted, but he still needed to figure out what to do with his current fiancé.

And maybe  _one_ more question wouldn't hurt.


End file.
